wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Helper/Gallery
Wander's usual job at helping others is suddenly put on hold when everyone he runs into doesn't need his help. As a result, he starts panicking, and constantly tries to find someone in need. Prologue s1e20a Desert planet.jpg S1e20b Wander and Slyvia wandering.jpg S1e20b Wander and Sylvia stopped.jpg S1e20b Wander SYLVIA, LOOK!.jpg S1e20b View of the desert.jpg S1e20b Sylvia What am I looking at.jpg S1e20b Wander using the binoculars.jpg S1e20b Wander letting Sylvia use the binoculars.jpg S1e20b Sylvia I see a man changing a tire.jpg S1e20b Wander He needs help.jpg S1e18b Title card.png No one to help S1E21aP001.png S1e20b Wander I coudn't but noticed.jpg S1e20b Wander Mechanical issues.jpg S1e20b Wander When we spotted you.jpg S1e20b Wander And it seemed like.jpg S1e20b Wander like to help.jpg S1E21aP002.png S1e20b The car leaves.jpg S1e20b Wander surprised.jpg S1e20b Wander Oh!.jpg S1e20b Wander Okay, I guess.jpg S1E21aP003.png S1E21aP004.png S1e20b Wander Hi, friend.jpg S1e20b Wander I said, which way.jpg S1e20b Wander you going upways.jpg S1e20b Wander downways.jpg S1e20b Wander sideways.jpg S1e20b Wander northways.jpg S1e20b Wander stating all the directions.jpg S1E21aP005.png S1e20b Wander ''Then you're not.jpg S1e20b Wander In need of a ride.jpg S1E21aP006.png S1E21aP007.png S1e20b Wander and Sylvia in a vast desert.jpg S1e20b Wander There's a time to help.jpg S1e20b Wander Sylvia, did you hear that.jpg S1e20b Wander It sounded like.jpg S1E21aP008.png S1E21aP009.png S1e20b Wander shrieking from the falling bird.png S1e20b Wander jumps over the soil.jpg S1e20b Wander dragged by the soil.jpg S1e20b Wander rolls.jpg S1E21aP010.png S1E21aP011.png S1E21aP012.png S1E21aP013.png S1e20b Wander Birdie, do you need help finding the way south.jpg S1e20b Wander How about which worms taste good.jpg S1e20b Wander follows the bird.jpg S1e20b Wander Any...thing.jpg S1e20b Wander on a cliff.jpg S1e20b Sylvia It's a good thing.jpg S1e20b Wander - close up.jpg S1e20b Wander Why.jpg S1E21aP014.png S1E21aP015.png S1E21aP016.png Failed Attempts to Help tumblr_newpins0xY1sdjk12o4_1280.png S1E21aP017.png tumblr_newpins0xY1sdjk12o5_1280.png S1E21aP018.png S1E21aP019.png tumblr_newpins0xY1sdjk12o6_1280.png S1E21aP020.png S1E21aP021.png S1E21aP022.png S1E21aP023.png A Movie?! S1e20b Woman crying for help.png S1E21aP024.png S1E21aP025.png S1E21aP026.png S1e20b Angry movie director.jpg S1e20b Movie crew revealed.jpg S1e20b Movie crew goes silent.jpg S1e20b Movie crew "That's right!".jpg S1e20b Movie crew "We're making a movie!".jpg S1e20b Wander rolls his face.jpg S1E21aP027.png S1E21aP028.png S1E21aP029.png S1E21aP030.png S1e20b Another angry movie director.jpg S1e20b Another movie crew revealed.jpg S1E21aP031.png S1e20b Other directors "That's right!".jpg S1e20b Other movie crew "We're making a movie!".jpg S1e20b Two movie crews.jpg S1E21aP032.png S1E21aP033.png S1E21aP034.png S1E21aP035.png S1E21aP036.png Lord Hater's Lunch S1E21aP037.png S1E21aP038.png S1E21aP039.png S1E21aP040.png tumblr_newpins0xY1sdjk12o8_1280.png S1E21aP041.png S1E21aP042.png S1E21aP043.png S1E21aP044.png S1E21aP045.png S1E21aP046.png S1E21aP047.png S1E21aP048.png S1E21aP049.png S1E21aP050.png S1e20b Hater reading Michelle's nametag.png S1e20b Wander pointing at Hater.jpg|Possible foreshadowing? S1E21aP052.png S1e20b Wander surprised "His lunch?".png S1E21aP054.png S1E21aP055.png S1E21aP056.png S1E21aP057.png S1E21aP058.png S1E21aP059.png S1E21aP060.png S1E21aP061.png S1E21aP062.png Wander's Favor S1e20b Wander regains consciousness.png S1E21aP064.png S1E21aP065.png S1E21aP066.png S1E21aP067.png S1E21aP068.png S1e20b Wander '' Of course! .png S1e20b Wander '' Where is he ''.png S1e20b Wander '' Show him to me ''.png S1e20b Wander turns around his face.png S1e20b Wander looking at the mirror.png S1e20b Wander '' so this is the guy ''.png S1E21aP069.png Running Out of Town S1E21aP070.png S1e20b Wander ''So you're the one.jpg S1e20b Wander So they say.jpg S1e20b Wander I'm here to help.jpg S1e20b Shocked Wander.jpg S1e20b Wander runs.jpg S1e20b Wander follows him.jpg S1e20b Wander about to hide.jpg S1E21aP071.png S1E21aP072.png S1E21aP073.png S1E21aP074.png S1E21aP075.png Animatic S1E21aP076.png Miscellaneous Tumblr nf0ce721G61sdjk12o1 1280.png Tumblr nf0ce721G61sdjk12o2 1280.png Tumblr nf0ce721G61sdjk12o3 1280.png Tumblr nf0ce721G61sdjk12o4 1280.png Tumblr nf0ce721G61sdjk12o5 1280.png Tumblr nf0ce721G61sdjk12o6 1280.png Tumblr nf0ce721G61sdjk12o7 1280.png Tumblr nf0ce721G61sdjk12o8 1280.png Tumblr nf0ce721G61sdjk12o9 1280.png Tumblr nf0ce721G61sdjk12o10 1280.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries